No puedo estar lejos del perro (Eren) o Morire
by Heichou Rivaille
Summary: es un mini Doujinshi


un pequeño one-shot del _Doujinshi_ asique nada me pertenece D: bueno espero que lo disfruten n.n

* * *

><p>1-<em>síntoma la desaparición del<em> ** _tsun_** fue repentino al enterarse de que eren se tenia que ir, había enviado una nota el capitán para el menor que decía así:

nota: para eren-.. ven al cuartel general att erwin eren fue convocado por el comandante en la sede...

el sargento lo arrugo sin darse cuenta ya que se había puesto molesto por lo que recibió el castaño, tubo que irse lo antes posible dirigiéndose aquel lugar. y así...el escuadrón de levi lo ve partir estaban preocupados sabían lo que vendrían a partir de ahora

erd: eh? aperitivo?

petra: listo, cantina?

auro: listo, almuerzo?

mike: listo, pañuelo?

petra: listo, papel higiénico?

eren: me voy ahora heichooo! .-animado no quería separarse del pelinegro pero debía hacerlo, el pelinegro solo asiente, el menor temblaba asustado por la reacción del sargento, acaso el no sentiría nada-.

todos: aquí vamos de nuevo .-en sus pensamientos no se lo iban a decir sabían que si lo hacían recibirían algún golpe-.

mwoh heeechooo

eren: heicho,.heicho .-apre~tujar-.

todos: vas a ser pateado por el sargento otra veeez

eren: heichou heichou .-frotar-. .-frotar-.

todos: aaaahhh... huh?

le da un beso de golpe agitando su rabo de inu de un lado a otro estaba dándole mucho cariño antes de marcharse, sabia que lo iba a extrañar demasiado asique debía que disfrutar de aquel pequeño beso, levi ante esto se sorprendido dejándose

todos:uuoooohhhoooiiii erennn

mientras el escuadrón de levi murmuraban lejos de ellos sobre el comportamiento que tubo el mayor con eren, les sorprendieron bastante

auro: no se enojo incluso aunque se aferro a el sin permiso

petra: ni siquiera lo pateo para disciplinarlo

mike: presionaba su mejilla contra el e igual no lo pateo...

erd: lo beso en frente de la gente y no le dio la patada voladora...

levi: apresúrate y ve!

aun con su voz sin preocupación mirando por donde se había ido el castaño y suspirando

..._podría ser_...

_el primer síntoma de la enfermedad_ NO PUEDO ESTAR LEJOS DEL PERRO (EREN) O MORIRE

..._un gran dolor_.. _el sargento no esta consiente de esto_...

2 _síntoma: la condición se deterioraba después de 5min sin ver la cara de perro_

(_5min después_) el mayor estaba limpiando la ventana con un trapo y petra estaba cerca de el barriendo, pero este suspira desanimado, al escuchar esto la castaña rompe la escoba asustada

(_1h después_) en el estudio sentado en la silla leyendo los documentos que erd le llevo y en poco tiempo los arruga y este sobresalta asustado

(_3h después_ ) auro encargado del te mientras levi estaba sentado mirando por la ventana

levi: ...eren

auro se muerde la lengua al escucharlo y una lagrima le sale y tira el café al suelo para ir a buscar algo para limpiar aquel liquido derramado y el mayor no le importo solo seguía mirando por la ventana

(_almuerzo_) atmosfera oscura estaba muy deprimido que ni comía solo se la pasaba pensando en el castaño, todo su escuadrón lo miraban con preocupación y erd estaba encargado de la comida como habían decidido ese día levi apoyando la cabeza en la mesa (_no es mikasa_) ... penum...bra...

levi: eren... eren... eren... eren... eren...

_si llora a causa de "eren" requiere atención especial_

_TODOS: EL SINTOMA PROHIBIDO ESTA AQUI!__  
><em>levi: erennn...

_cancelaron los planes de la tarde_

mike: heichou, por favor tómese su tiempo y descanse un poco. si?

petra: vamos a continuar entrenando independiente ahora

_"" manta de eren"" (petra lo trajo)  
>"" almohada de eren"" (auro lo trajo)<em>

levi se encontraba sentado abrazando a los objetos que sus camaradas le trajeron y solo asiente ante las preguntas de estos

_/uwoooooh heichou es tan malditamente tierno. eren bastardo. estoy tan celoso mierdaaaaa/_

METODO DE AFRONTAMIENTO_: engañarlo de alguna manera con el aroma del perro/eren_

levi: eren...

SINTOMA 3: SI LLORA A CAUSA DE "EREN" REQUIERE ATENCION ESPECIAL (_segunda vez_)

heichou dango... durmiendo mientras abrazaba una almohada  
>(después<em> de unas horas<em>)

chouuuu-

abre los ojos bien abiertos por el ruido que provenia de afuera .-estrepito-. .-porrazo-. .-crujido-. .-ruido-.

(petra estaba muy preocupada por lo que esta de guardia)

petra: perdone la intromisión! heichou?!

eren: heichouu

el pelinegro se había levantado para mirar por la ventana al escuchar esa voz tan peculiar y tierna

eren: heichou!

se había encontrado con el castaño bajando del caballo alegre de volverlo a ver

petra: ah! eren!

petra: llego mucho antes de lo esperado, hare que todos lo sepan!  
>usted también heichou! debería apresurarse y... ir a reunirse con...<p>

(_mas de 3 pisos de altura_)

.-tirándose por la ventana levi esperando que este lo agarre, eren por su parte se muerde la mano,convirtiéndose para lograr atraparlo, el escuadrón de levi corrió asustados-.

eren: guaooo

levi .-empujar-. .-saltando a su nariz-. eren.. .-aprieta-. eren...  
>yo... crei que iba a morir...<p>

NOTA:_ dejar a heichou quien llora por "eren" completamente solo es extremadamente peligroso._  
><em>despues de asegurar un ambiente seguro,<em>  
><em>inmediatamente dar una dosis de eren.<em>

_y vivieron felices por siempre?_

_despues el escuadron levi estuvo llorando_

todo el escuadrón: heichooo estamos tan contentos de que estes bieeeen

levi: perdón... por causarles problemas...

.-eren recargado en la espalda del mayor-.

REGAÑADO POR PAPA ERWIN 

Erwin : salto en bungee sin el 3dmg ciertamente no esta permitido

levi: lo siento mucho... no lo hare de nuevo...  
>.-ambiente "trabado" un poco asustado eren aun tras el mayor-.<p>

Y FUERON BURLADOS POR HANJI

.-hanji riendo y levi sacando las cuchillas, eren recargado otra vez-.

Y TAMBIEN EREN FUE INFECTADO POR LA ENFERMEDAD

eren: heichou heichou heichou  
>si dejo a heichou morire,si me separo de heichou morire. si no estoy con el morireeee .-realmente preocupado-.<br>.-aprieta aferrándose mas a levi sin querer por nada del mundo soltarlo-.

_huh, Que, asi que volvieron ala normalidad... y vivieron felices por siempre!_  
><em>heichou lo lame y muerde bastante con ternura<em>

* * *

><p>los leemos luego owo y espero que les alla gustado *w*<p> 


End file.
